


Baby

by BeccatheBiscuitBaker



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Evan gets confident, I don’t know how court cases work, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Rape/Non-con Elements, This Is Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-04 22:04:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16355111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccatheBiscuitBaker/pseuds/BeccatheBiscuitBaker
Summary: I’ve been seeing lots of kidnapping AUs lately so I jumped on the train and made my own.Evan gets kidnapped and this is what happens.





	Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I don’t like making Connor out as this horrible person, but we all know he wasn’t the best out there in the musical. So here is my actually fucked up Connor.

Evan jerked awake and opened his eyes. He was laying on a bed, in a dark room. The room either had high windows or was a basement because the windows were high up. Evan’s hands were bound behind his back and his glasses were crooked on his face. His shoes were gone along with his socks, and there was two doors connected to the room. One on the opposite side of the room as the bed, and the other on the left. In other words, he had been kidnapped.

Evan sat up slowly and pushed his glasses up his nose with his knee. Now he could see more clearly. Evan slid off the bed and walked to the door on the left. It was open a crack. There was a bathroom inside. Just a tiny sink with a mirror and a toilet. The other door was closed. Evan sat back on the bed and managed to stay upright despite no use of his hands. Then the door facing him opened. 

“Evan” a male voice chuckled. “You’re up sooner than planned.” 

Evan watched the man flip on a light. Holy fuck it was Connor Murphy. 

“You’re speechless” Connor hummed, walking over to Evan, a knife in hand. “I’ll undo the rope on your wrists if you promise to be good and listen.” 

Evan nodded and Connor cut the rope. Evan rubbed his sore wrists and looked up at Connor. 

“You really pissed me off today Evan” Connor tsked. “You mocked me, wrote a fuck letter about my sister, and that is why you’re here. You are going to make it up to me.” 

“You’re psychotic” Evan whispered. 

Connor looked vivid. A hand was wrapped around Evan’s neck and he was shoved into the wall. 

“Don’t sass me” Connor hissed. “Or I’ll hurt you.” 

Connor held up the knife in his hand and Evan’s eyes widened. Connor smirked and released Evan’s neck. 

“Now, what are you going to do for me Hansen?” 

“Make it...I have to make it up to you” Evan squeaked. 

“Exactly” Connor nodded. “Are you hungry?” 

Evan shook his head no. He wouldn’t trust anything at the moment. 

“I’ll be right back baby” Connor assured, heading towards the door. “I’ll bring you some stuff to do, food for later. You’ll need it.” 

Evan sat on the floor and curled into a ball. He was stuck here. When the door opened again Evan rightened himself. Connor had a pizza box in one hand and a folding table under his arm. His other arm held a stack of books. 

“This is your food” Connor explained, setting up the table in the corner. “When you need more I’ll bring something else. You have books to read while I’m gone so you don’t get bored. Every few days I’ll bring you up to shower, otherwise you know where the bathroom is.” 

“What do you want from me” Evan whispered, fearing the worst. 

“Just you” Connor smiled, kissing Evan’s cheek. “But not yet, you can rest for now. I have school in the morning. Night baby.” 

Evan picked at the hem of his shirt. Why him? Why now? 

“Answer me” Connor snapped. 

“G-Good night” Evan jumped. 

“Oh, if you try to kill yourself, cause obviously there are ways to do it in here, I’ll go and kill Jared Kleinman and your mother. Who gives a shit if I go the jail, it’ll be your fault that they’re dead.”

Connor kissed Evan on the mouth quickly before leaving. Evan felt his eyes watering and he sobbed into a pillow. He was doomed. 

 

Evan sobbed himself asleep and woke up in the morning. It was sunny outside. Evan’s shoulder felt weird, and when he checked it, the skin was covered in bite marks and bruises. Connor. 

Evan tried the door leaving the room, but it was locked. There was a note on the pizza box. 

_-_

_If two slices aren’t gone by the time I get home I’ll punish you. I’m trying to keep you healthy baby, it’s not to hurt you._

_Love Connor_

_-_

Evan reluctantly nibbled on a slice, there was no telling what punishment meant with Connor. The clock read ten in the morning. Evan finished the slice and told himself that he’d eat another around one o’clock. 

The day was filled with reading, he wasn’t the biggest fan of the types of books Connor had offered, but it was better than letting his mind wander. Evan are again at one and spent an hour humming to himself after. Evan looked under the bed and found a shoebox full of sex toys. Evan imedietly put it back. 

“Evan?” 

Evan looked up and saw Connor walk through the door. He had Evan’s backpack in hand. 

“I already destroyed your phone and laptop” Connor shrugged. “You can have the bag.” 

Connor threw the bag over and Evan looked inside. His notebooks pencils and textbooks were inside. That explained why it was heavy. 

“God boy” Connor grinned, looking at the pizza box. “Have you drank any water today?” 

Evan shook his head no. Connor frowned and picked his nails. Clearly contemplating what to do. 

“There wasn’t a cup” Evan whispered, hoping that would keep him from being harmed. 

Connor’s eyes widened and he smiled softly at Evan. 

“I’m sorry baby” Connor murmured, walking over to kiss Evan. “I forgot that. I’ll go get you one in a minute, okay?” 

Evan nodded. Connor pulled Evan’s sleeve down and smiled at the bruises. Connor made another bruise closer to Evan’s neck before leaving. 

When Connor returned he had blue cup in his hand. Connor handed Evan the cup and watched the boy drink the water inside it. 

“What do you like to do for fun” Connor asked. 

“What?” 

“What do you do in your free time? Jack off?” 

“No” Evan squeaked. “I don’t! I...usually write letters to myself. It’s a therapy thing. Dear Evan Hansen, today’s gonna be a good day and here’s why. That kinda thing.” 

“What else” Connor frowned. “Any interests?” 

“I like trees” Evan offered. “I know a lot about them. They’re nice. A tree won’t judge you.” 

Connor nodded and sat across from Evan on the bed. 

“Would you want a tree, baby? A little potted tree to keep down here?” 

Evan didn’t say anything. Connor chuckled before kissing Evan. How could a guy as crazy as him act this nice when he wanted to? 

“You look so cute” Connor hummed, running his thumb across Evan’s cheek. “Your nerdy glasses, your pretty blue shirt, your eyes. Baby, you look so good. So sweet.” 

Connor kissed Evan again but Evan didn’t respond to it. After a minute Connor got angry. 

“Don’t make me hurt you baby” Connor growled. “Kiss me.” 

Evan hesitantly kissed back and Connor grinned into the kiss. This was so fucked up. Connor eventually pushed Evan down into the bed and spread his legs. 

“Strip” Connor commanded. 

“What?” 

“Did I fucking stutter?” 

Evan pulled off his shirt as Connor walked over to his own bag. Connor turned and gave Evan a sly grin. 

“Keep going baby” Connor grinned. “Show me your pretty cock.” 

Evans eyes widened, but he did as told. Connor stared at Evan’s body like it was a prize. Connor walked back over with something in his hand. Evan looked at the ceiling to keep from breaking down. He heard Connor take off his clothes and felt the taller boy’s hands grab at his thighs. Connor kissed Evan and forced him to play along. Soon Evan felt something press inside him and he cried out. 

“It’s just a finger baby” Connor shushed, smiling at the boy. “How do you want it?” 

Evan didn’t say anything. He was slightly turned on and that really bothered him, he didn’t want this. Connor shrugged at Evan’s lack of a voice and pulled his finger out. Evan had hoped that meant nothing was going to happen, but the finger was only replaced by Connor’s dick. And holy fuck it hurt. 

Evan screamed in agony and felt tears running down his face. Connor was oblivious to the tears. 

“You really need to learn to answer me baby” Connor sighed. “You didn’t say anything, so you get it rough, and as punishment you don’t get to be stretched. Now, for future reference you know what to do, but I am sorry that you need to be hurt baby.” 

“Fuck you” Evan spat, tears clouding his eyes. “You psychotic asshole!”

Evan felt something hit him and his glasses flew off his face. Connor had slapped him. Evan went to rub his throbbing cheek, but Connor kept hold of his wrists. 

“You don’t get to talk to me like that, bitch” Connor growled. “You better thank your lucky stars that I didn’t do worse. Now stop complaining, you’re ruining it.” 

Connor started to move his hips and Evan let his tears fall. Evan was given control over his wrists again and he covered his face. He shouldn’t be turned on by being raped! 

“Your hands don’t go there baby” Connor cooed, placing Evan’s hands on his shoulders. “I know you want me baby, make some pretty noises before I have to hurt you again.” 

Evan didn’t know what to do. Connor thrusted his hips at a specific angle and Evan surprised himself with a moan he didn’t know his body could muster. Connor seemed pleased at that and made Evan do it again. 

“Good boy” Connor growled, biting at Evan’s ear. “Taking your punishment so well baby. You look so good with my cock in you. Moan again baby! Let me hear you!” 

Evan let out a moan and felt Connor wrap his hand around Evan’s dick. Evan shut his eyes tight and let it happen. 

“Cum for me baby” Connor murmured. “I know you want to. Let me see you do it. You’re leaking so much baby, do it.” 

Evan buried his nails in Connor’s shoulder and came all over his own chest. Evan felt Connor fill him and found the teen panting over him. 

“Good boy” Connor grinned. “So sweet.” 

Evan closed his eyes again and felt Connor leave his body and off the bed. Something wet was soon on his stomach and Evan flinched. 

“Gotta clean you up baby” Connor hummed, kissing Evan’s neck. “I’m sorry if it’s cold.” 

“If you’re gonna kidnap me at least show some fucking respect” Evan huffed. “I have a name, use it.” 

Connor stopped what he was doing and stared at Evan. Evan saw the fire in Connor’s gaze and regretted his words. 

“Listen here  _Evan_ ” Connor growled, grabbing Evan’s wrist tightly. “You don’t make the choices down here. I’m in charge, if I think you’re a slut, you’re a slut. If I think you’re pretty, then you had best be pretty. You have no right to talk to your master like that. No one wanted you but me baby, especially now. What would they say? You didn’t try to stop me, you wanted it. No one will ever want you now that you’re mine. Get that through your thick skull, otherwise you’re in for a world of pain baby boy. G’night.” 

Connor pulled on his pants and left Evan. This is it. This is how Evan would die. At the hands of a teenage psycho.

 

Evan felt Connor shift next to him. How long had he been here? Months? A year? He had no clue. Connor had made Evan give him a blow job and barely got Evan off before passing out next to him. He had clearly been drunk that night, Connor never slept with Evan, it was fuck then leave. Wait! Connor hadn’t left him!

Evan took his chance and slipped out of bed. He had a chance to get out. Evan pulled on his clothes  and glasses before he grabbed Connor’s bag from the floor. His left arm screamed in pain about the effort, but Evan ignored it. Evan opened the door leaving the room and nearly burst into tears. He was gonna get out. Evan slipped up the stairs and found the front door. He didn’t even know where he was, but Evan was getting out. 

Evan dashed down the driveway despite the cold in his feet. It was snowy. He had to have been gone for ages. Evan dug in the bag and found Connor’s phone. Evan let adrenaline carry him as far away as he could. 

Evan dialed the first number he could think of and waited as the phone rang. 

“Hello” a voice yawned. “Who’s this?” 

“Jared” Evan whispered. 

“Wait-” 

“Jared please help me” Evan begged. 

“Evan” Jared cried. “MOM! MOM! EVAN’S ALIVE!” 

“Jared” Evan whispered. 

“It’s okay Evan” Jared assured. “Just stay on the phone with me.” 

“Jared it’s cold” Evan whimpered. 

“Evan where are you” Jared asked, some doors slamming in the background. 

“I don’t know” Evan sniffed. “I’m near a road?” 

“What road” Jared questioned. 

“I dunno” Evan blubbered. “I just ran.” 

“Okay” Jared sighed. “Walk down the road until you find a street corner. Give me the name and I’ll go there to get you. 

Evan nodded before realizing Jared couldn’t see him. 

“Okay.” 

Evan followed the road and after ten minutes of Jared making sure Evan was still on the line he found a street sign. Evan spouted off the name and Jared gasped. 

“Fifteen fucking minutes away” Jared groaned. “I’ll be there soon Ev.” 

“What if he finds me” Evan jumped, realizing Connor could be there sooner. 

“Hide in the trees by there” Jared offered. “When I come I’ll call out for you.” 

“Okay” Evan nodded, slipping into the trees. “Jared I think my arm is broken.” 

“I’ll get you to the doctor Ev” Jared assured. 

“Can you rant about something please” Evan whispered. “I don’t wanna talk.” 

Jared went into a tangent about school exams and Evan felt better. Hearing Jared talk was the best part of his day. But Jared’s phone died part way through and Evan was left with silence. Soon a pair of headlights came by and Evan tried to make himself smaller. 

“Evan” Jared’s voice called. 

Evan peaked out and Jared locked eyes with him. 

“You’re alive” Jared beamed, running over to Evan. 

Jared’s arms wrapped around Evan and the boy hugged back with his good arm. 

“Let’s get you to the hospital” Jared smiled, pulling Evan to the car. “Why don’t you have shoes?” 

“When I woke up they were gone” Evan explained. 

Jared drove away with Evan and they were soon back in town. Jared kept one hand intertwined with Evan’s throughout the whole ride until they arrived at the hospital. 

Jared helped Evan out of the car and even carried him into the building. Evan didn’t care, he had been in more embarrassing positions. A police officer was standing with Mr. and Mrs. Kleinman when Jared walked over. Evan was set down and the Kleinmans smiled at him. 

“You’re Evan hansen” the officer asked. 

“Yes” Evan nodded. 

“Mr. Hansen, I’m Detective Shultz” the woman greeted. “I’ve been on your case since it opened. How about we do an examination and see if you are sick in any way before we get to questions?” 

“My mom?” 

“She’ll be here soon Evan” Mrs. Kleinman assured. “Let’s get you taken care of.” 

Evan was shown to a hospital room and was left alone for a few minutes. Soon a nurse came in. 

“Hey Evan” the lady greeted. “I’m Laura, and I’ll be your nurse while you’re here. Your friend said your arm is hurt?” 

Evan nodded and let Laura examine his arm. It was indeed broken and Evan soon had a white cast on. 

“I know it’s not fun” Laura sighed. “But I need you to change into a hospital gown for me. But before that, are there any scratches or bruises anywhere?” 

“Yeah” Evan whispered. 

“Well, we need a picture for your court case and to check for infection” Laura explained. “Can I take a look at it?” 

Evan nodded and showed Laura his shoulder. She had a camera from Detective Shultz and took the pictures of Evan’s bruises and bite marks. Evan was sent into a bathroom to change and was even handed a pair of socks. When Evan emerged Laura had a kit in hand. 

“Okay, this is the worst part Evan” Laura said. “I have to do a rape test. But, if you’d prefer I could get a different nurse to do it.” 

“My mom works here” Evan mumbled. “Could...could she come in? And help?” 

“Evan Hansen” Laura muttered. “Heidi Hansen? She’s a nurses assistant, she can totally do that buddy.” 

“Why are you so cheerful” Evan asked. 

“I’ve learned having a peppy attitude helps patients relax” Laura explained. “I’ll see if Heidi is available and we’ll get to it.” 

Laura vanished for a few minutes and Evan took it all in. He was gonna be okay. He got out. Connor couldn’t hurt him anymore. When Laura came back Heidi was behind her. 

“Evan” Heidi beamed, wrapping Evan in a hug. “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have made you go to the therapy appointment.” 

“It’s okay” Evan assured. “Eventually things will be normal. I just...I wanna go home.” 

Heidi nodded and pulled on gloves. Heidi was basically there for Evan and didn’t do much. Once the test was over They decreed that Evan had been raped. No shit Karen, I thought he was being cuddled. 

“Why aren’t you stuttering” Heidi asked, holding Evan’s hand. 

“I let go of that fear I guess” Evan shrugged. “I thought I was gonna die there. How long was I gone?” 

“Six months” Heidi chuckled. “I’m gonna go talk to the detective, okay?” 

Evan nodded and Heidi left. Jared poked his head in and Evan waved him over. 

“So...you okay?” 

“I am now” Evan nodded. “Thank you for coming to get me.” 

“Anytime Ev” Jared assured. “I...I thought you were dead. I kept thinking of all the shit I never said and everything I did to you. And uh...once you’re case is closed and we get the asshat who took you behind bars, I’m gonna tell you the things I never said. Kay?” 

“That works with me Jared” Evan nodded. “Family friends?” 

“Best friends you acorn” Jared laughed. “Do you know who took you?” 

“Yeah” Evan shuddered. 

“Can I ask who?” 

“Connor Murphy” Evan whispered. 

Jared’s eyes went wide. 

“You’re kidding?” 

“No.” 

“Oh my fucking god” Jared cried. “I helped him with his English homework!” 

“Well, guess it won’t matter in the end” Evan sighed, grabbing Jared’s hand. “Cause he fucked up, and now he’s gonna pay the price.”

 

“Mr. Hansen, did you ever give Mr. Murphy consent to what he did to you?” 

“No” Evan answered. “I never did.” 

“Did you ever try to refuse?” 

“A few times” Evan nodded. “He...hurt me if I tried so...I usually stayed quiet.” 

“What do you mean by hurt?” 

“He...either hit me, or...threw me against the wall. That’s how I broke my arm.” 

“Alright” the judge boomed. “Five minute recess for the jury to make their decision. Thank you.” 

Evan stood up and looked over at Connor. The teens gaze screamed hatedred, but behind it Evan saw the usual evil look in his eye. The controlling part of him. Evan approached Zoe, who was behind Connor, and gave her a small smile. 

“I did warn you” Zoe sighed. “I just...I still can’t believe he would do that to you. He...he came home later every night, but I just...I’m sorry.” 

“You did warn me” Evan chuckled. “I’m not mad at you or your family. Umm...we can be friends after this, right?” 

“Be friends with the guy my brother kidnapped and raped” Zoe frowned. 

“Well he hasn’t been proved guilty yet” Evan joked. 

Zoe blinked, then realized the joke and swatted Evan with her purse. 

“You had me worried for a second” Zoe laughed. “Yes Evan, we can be friends.” 

Evan gave Zoe a smile before getting back to his seat. A few minutes later and they were ready for the hearing. 

“We the jury” a man announced. “Find defendant guilty of all charges including kidnapping, sexual assult, abuse, and rape, with a sentence of life in prison.” 

“Case closed” the judge said. 

Evan approached Connor and felt the Murphy family’s eyes on him. Connor smiled at Evan. 

“Just remember that you’re still mine” Connor hummed, letting an officer put handcuffs on him. “You’re still mine baby.”

“I’m sorry you thought that hurting me was a good idea” Evan sighed. “And I’m sorry that I pissed you off on the first day of school. Have a good life Connor, I don’t plan on seeing you again. Cause guess what, I’m not yours.” 

Evan walked away and let Connor get dragged away. Evan would be back at school tomorrow. Taking extra courses to get caught up so he could graduate on time. 

 

“All the things you never said” Evan hummed, taking off his suit jacket. 

“Right” Jared chuckled. “Do you just want me to list them?” 

They were in Evan’s room after the case closed. Everyone was surprised that Evan wasn’t more anxious since what happened. But Evan liked the new confidence he had. He made it through rape, he could do anything. 

“Sure” Evan shrugged. 

“Okay” Jared sighed. “Umm...I think that your obsession with trees is awesome. I think your freckles are adorable. I only said we weren’t friends because I was being an asshole. I miss you coming over every Friday. I love your sense of style, it’s super nerdy and adorable. Should I stop?” 

“Jared that was just a bunch of compliments.” 

“Well...I never told you them.” 

“Is there more?” 

“Your eyes are really cute” Jared continued. “Especially with your glasses cause they make them huge. I wish you would eat more. I’m really gay for you. You have a great smile. Your nose scrunches when you laugh and I love it.” 

“Jared?” 

“Hmm?” 

Evan pulled Jared forward and pressed their lips together, finally a kiss he wanted. Jared’s eyes widened and he froze. 

“Don’t leave me hanging J” Evan chuckled. 

Jared blinked once more before pulling Evan’s mouth to his. 

“You’re good with this” Jared whispered. 

“Never been more good” Evan murmured, catching Jared’s lips. “You taste like chocolate.” 

“I kinda stress ate on the way here” Jared shrugged, pulling Evan into his lap. “You taste like mint.” 

“Cause I had a mint in my pocket” Evan laughed. 

The two kept kissing and it didn’t feel forced. Evan wasn’t a very experienced kisser, but he liked it more when he wasn’t being forced. 

“I like you a lot” Jared whispered. 

“I like you too” Evan hummed. “Wanna go out?” 

“Yeah” Jared murmured. “What are we gonna do now. Keep making out on your bed?” 

“It works” Evan shrugged, pressing his lips to Jared’s cheek. “Part of me has to thank Connor.” 

“Why?” 

“Didn’t realize I liked guys until him.” 

“Evan-” 

“Not him specifically” Evan groaned, flopping down on the bed. “He would leave me alone during the day, and I kinda started thinking about how if I had actually known Connor and hadn’t been kidnapped or raped that I might actually like him. And then I thought about you, and despite how mean you were, the same would apply to you. But I still liked Zoe for a good while, even though now I just...can’t even try to like her like that.” 

“So you got your bisexual awakening in a basement” Jared nodded, resting his head on Evan’s chest. “Makes sense.” 

Evan pressed a kiss to Jared’s brow and the two snuggled together. This felt nice. 

 

Evan walked into the school building with a new backpack over his shoulder and Jared’s hand in his. Not too many people noticed him or Jared, so Evan didn’t have to worry about that. 

“Mr. Hansen” a teacher called. “It’s good to have you back.” 

“Thank you” Evan smiled. 

Jared walked with Evan to class and the pair sat down. 

“Aww” Evan cooed, watching Jared doodle on a paper. “My boyfriend has such a cute face.” 

“Mine does too” Jared grinned, pushing Evan’s glasses up his nose. 

Evan blushed despite his body saying he shouldn’t be. He had to be stronger now. He didn’t deserve to be weak. 

“Ev” Jared frowned. “Hey, what’s wrong baby.” 

Evan flinched and buried his head in his hands. 

“Oh fuck...he...I’m sorry Ev” Jared murmured. “Ms. Duke, I’m taking Evan to the nurse.” 

“Okay” the teacher nodded. 

Evan felt Jared pulling him away and soon they were in a part of the guidence office with beanbags. Evan hadn’t noticed that he was crying until then. 

“Talk to me Ev” Jared begged. 

“He called me that” Evan sniffled. 

“I won’t call you that ever again Ev” Jared whispered. “I’m sorry I hurt you.” 

“I don’t deserve to cry, don’t feel bad!” 

“Evan...he raped you. Told you that you were things that you weren’t. He tried to twist your mind to match what he wanted. You are so brave for not giving in, but you have the right to be sad. You went through complete hell. You can break down without judgement.” 

Evan wrapped his arms around Jared and sobbed into his boyfriends arms. It was comfy there. Once Evan’s tears subsided Jared gave him a smile before pecking his cheek. 

“Ready for class?” 

“Yeah” Evan sniffed. “Thanks.” 

“Of course...does babe work?” 

Evan nodded happily and Jared intertwined their fingers. 

“Then of course babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Short but to the point. Yes that’s the end. Sorry if ya wanted more.


End file.
